The Way Things Were
by TWbasketcase
Summary: Looking back on the way things were...and looking back on The Breakfast Club.


**Title**: The Way Things Were  
**Author**: TWBasketcase  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Breakfast Club movie, plot, characters, or script.  
**Summary**: Looking back on the way things were…and looking back on The Breakfast Club.  
**A/N**: Well I figure I may as well make a few more one shots…I have two of them already ('Life As I Know It' starring Bender and 'Never The Same' starring Andy) so I figure I might as well go all the way and do some starring the others as well. These are just short character vignettes all taking place at different times throughout the characters lives. So I guess this is one shot #3, I hope you all enjoy, and feel free to review.

**The Way Things Were**

_March 24, 1984_

_Shermer High School, Shermer Illinois_

_60062_

_Dear Mr. Vernon,  
We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong; what we did was wrong. But we think you are crazy for making us write an essay telling you who we think we are; what do you care? You see us as you want to see us: in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, and an athlete, and a basketcase, a princess, and a criminal. Does that answer your question?  
Sincerely Yours,  
**THE BREAKFAST CLUB**_

_**THE BREAKFAST CLUB**_

_**THE BREAKFAST CLUB**_

It is a distant memory in my mind; a distant one, but not a forgotten one. Almost every single word of that essay is branded in my heart, even twenty years later. How could I honestly forget? It was that day that I learned something important about myself, and it was that day that everything changed.

It didn't change _much_ at school, and it didn't change _much_ between us – the key word being much – but it did change us as individuals no matter how much we did or didn't want it to.

On that particular Saturday I had not only poured my heart out, but I cried, I laughed, I screamed, I smoked dope for the first time…it was also the first time I ever allowed myself to open up completely and free my soul.

That Monday I had only seen two of them; and to both of them I had smiled and waved, and they did the same in return. But by the end of the week we were all on talking terms and knowledge of our companionship and unity was well known. It had different effects on all of us.

John Bender was the one who was most hesitant…which wasn't a surprise. He was the least trusting of the whole group and at first he showed no interest to keep any pact, nor did he acknowledge any of us. He was the one that made it final at the end of the week. And he was the one who I partnered up with to help each other finish high school in one piece. It was because of him I picked up my falling grade and got myself a scholarship to an Ivy League school. He didn't have many friends at the time but the friends that he did have always made their opinions known of the rest of us. They never did like us, and they probably don't to this day. He didn't care what they said though; he was the type of person who let his friends do their thing and he did his. He ended up graduating a year after he was supposed to, with Allison's class.

Allison Reynolds. A name I haven't heard for over five years now. Boy did she change after that detention. She never really stuck with the make over but her personal attitude altogether did. She became more outspoken, even joining a school club too. Can you believe it? It was a social justice club, but whatever, that was a big step for her. She also signed up for the school band; she wasn't lying when she said she could play 'Heart and Soul' on the piano…boy could she play. She won contests, awards, and with that she even began a close relationship with her parents again. Of course she didn't like the fact that they took attention to her because she was 'some what' becoming the child they always wanted but she didn't care – she got the attention she wanted and needed. She is an amazing woman, lots of gifts, talents, and many goals. She was the first one I befriended on Monday; the one I knew that no matter what would not reject me…she didn't care if you were a jock, a brain, an elephant, or an alien, she cares about the heart and personality of a person. One amazing trait that she had that you can't find too often in a person whether they like to admit it or not. She had this vibe that kind of rubbed off on the rest of us; this wise, friendly, non-judgmental vibe that felt so cozy and warm…it was something that we all loved about her.

And with loving Allison comes Andy. On Saturday I learned that he wasn't as heard-headed and self involved as the other sports; he was sensitive, kind, caring, and very unique. He was the kind of person that you loved to love and loved to envy. He, like Bender, took a while to come around but also like Bender by the end of the week was brave and confident enough to say 'fuck it all' and did what he wanted to do. He relaxed a little when it came to his wrestling and decided there was no need to push so hard when you have a natural talent. He and his dad got very verbal about it to each other, but with him being a senior and leaving for college he defied his father's overbearing ways and learned to love his life again. He began dating Allison and from that day forward they were inseparable and I never seen them so happy. He took her to his prom and graduation…they also took off for awhile during the summer before he went away to school. No one knew where they went and their parents were furious! They didn't care though…they thought that the whole thing was worth it. Then Andy went away to school and they tried – as best they could – to maintain a healthy long distance relationship.

Claire also went to school, except she went to school in Illinois so she wasn't too far away. She was ecstatic about doing something productive with herself and finally broke away from the link that was daddy's wallet. Also, being with John Bender made it easier. They decided two or three weeks after the detention that they would give dating a shot. They broke up and made up, and broke up and made up, but we all knew that they were meant to be. Her parents were furious when they found out about him, but not to the point where they refused her presence around them. They still loved her and always would despite anything they did say to her, and she knew that. She of the entire group surprised me the most once Monday rolled around. She was the one on a mission to get the whole group together, obviously trying to prove us wrong with our thoughts of her being the last one we kept in touch with. She rounded us up and talked some sense into us all and she really was the savior of the club. I guess that stubbornness was good for something, huh?

As for me I ended up passing shop – with the help of Bender of course – and maintaining my grade point average. With me being a sophomore and all I was the last to graduate. I was accepted to Yale and got my major in Neuroscience and actually ended up with a job as a researcher in the University as well. That's where I met my wife, Claudia, who works at the University as well. We married two years after college and two years later I had two sons – one who ended up being rebellious, reckless, and loves to scare the shit out of me, and the other a starter for his high school football team. Funny how things work out, huh?

Ten years out of high school we all lost track of each other more and more as the years went by; and now we are at the point where I haven't spoken to heard of any of them in the last five years. The last time I spoke to any of them, Allison had convinced Andy to take her to Jamaica and they got married. Allison got a music scholarship and is now a music teacher, while Andy went to school and went on to become a lawyer. John and Claire had a little girl last I heard whose name is Angie. John never went to college and got a job in construction while Claire is a recognizable interior decorator. I don't know exactly what they are doing now, or what the living arrangements are…but I do know we are thousands of miles apart.

In those five years that have been silent between the members of the Breakfast Club we have all grown up and developed lives and families of our own but I would like to believe that the memories of our friendship and that particular Saturday detention will live on in our minds and hearts for years to come. How exactly can we forget something that deemed to be so life changing? Was it fate or was it destiny? What would have happened if we never ended up in that detention together? Would we still have been so ignorant? I guess I will never know…

But one thing that I do know is that it happened…and it possibly saved all of us from a life of misery and ignorance. And until the day I die I will always look back on those days we spent as the Breakfast Club and every little good and bad thing that came out of it.

I'll never forget detention.

I'll never forget the reality check.

I'll never forget the laughs.

I'll never forget the heart aches.

And most of all, I will never forget The Breakfast Club.

_**The End**_


End file.
